Bloodstream
by RuexMytholover
Summary: The Red Queen goes to visit the statue of her former lover. All the pain of the past was bound to return when she's sees how his once expressive eyes are now empty. Inspired by the song Bloodstream by Stateless


The Red Queen knew it was a bad idea. It was such a bad idea to go out into the court yard. It was late and she was tired. Emotionally and physically. But her feet seem to move on their own and she heads to the doors.

No one asked her where she was going. It was her castle after all. Her kingdom. She could go wherever she wished to.

At first she wandered aimlessly through the maze, making sure to avoid the path that would lead to him. But he continued to pull her towards him. Her blood screamed for him, forcing her to walk to the place where he stood. Alone and frozen in time.

His stillness still shocks her. He never stood still. She could remember chastising him for fidgeting so much. Will always had to be moving. He had to be running. He had to hear his heart pounding in his ears. When he still had a heart, that is.

But those thoughts were meant to be locked away. They would only bring up memories of another life, and that would only bring her pain.

The Red Queen walks to the statue of her once lover. The closeness makes her blood hum. She slowly puts her hand over his chest. The place where his heart once was.

The stone is cold. And when her fingers brush it, a shiver runs up her spine. She lets out a shaky breath and places her palm flat against his chest. He isn't supposed to be cold. He was always warm. Like sunshine.

The memories try to push through, of their own accord, but she holds them back. She refuses to cry. Not for him. Not anymore.

She tentatively runs her hand up to his collarbone and to his neck. Her hand finally rests on the side of his face.

Anastasia looks for something, anything, in her William's eyes. But they are empty. Completely and utterly empty. They shouldn't be empty. Will had such expressive eyes. They could show so many emotions. The last thing she saw in those eyes was anger, betrayal, and finally desperation. But now there was nothing.

God, anything was better than nothing.

"Please Will," she begged, so quietly she can barely hear herself. "Don't be empty."

He doesn't answer. He remains silent and still. So bloody still.

She continues to stare at him. Hoping by some miracle, he would wake up.

The Red Queen swallows a large lump in her throat. The tears threaten to escape but she blinks them away. Crying was for the weak. And she was not weak.

But her blood still screamed for him. She had once thought that meant true love. When she still believed in true love. She didn't think either of them believed in that anymore.

But if it wasn't true love, what was it? After all these years she still felt him in her bloodstream. She still felt him behind her eyes. Wasn't that love? Weren't they once so in love that they thought they would be together through heaven and hell? Wasn't that real? Weren't they real?

She continues to stare at him. The love of her life. Her William.

She brings up her other hand and cups his other cheek. Slowly leaning forward, Anastasia thinks of the words that she had heard so long ago, in a land she had tried to forget. True loves kiss could break any curse. Even her sweet Will's curse.

Her ruby lips touch the cold stone and she shivers once again. The kiss is light and feathery, much like their first. She slowly pulls away to look at him.

Still. Cold. Empty.

Nothing changed. Desperation choked her stronger than any of Jafar's magical holds. She leans up and kisses him harder and faster. Moving her lips against his passionately. Her arms wrap around his neck as she tries with all her might to awake her sleeping beauty. Her lips move so hard and fast against the stone that she feels a sting. Her lips are bleeding when she pulls away.

He is still frozen.

The tears finally escape. Falling in rapid speed down her face. Her shoulders shake as her silent cries become steadily louder. Ragged sobs escape her mouth as she presses her forehead against his. She doesn't care if he's cold. She needs to be close.

She cries for her William. Like she always does. Her sweet Will Scarlet.

God, she knew this was a bad idea.

**Love this pairing. I don't know why. They just captured my feels.**


End file.
